Have a Merry Little Christmas
by Abhorsen-In-Waiting
Summary: Yummy! It's a Christmas Special! Kagome is so alone, but when she finds a young boy being picked on, she feels compelled to save him... KagInu-MirSan
1. Chapter One

****

First and Foremost, I'd like to wish you all a Happy Christmas, and Holidays! I think the best part about Christmas, though, is listening to V6 Christmas Songs!! Of Course, my favorite part is presents!!!!! I want a laptop so bad! (mom says its unrealistic, so alas I will never obtain one T-T) I wanna hear from you all!

What do you want for Christmas? Just a little interaction… 

~Have A Merry Little Christmas~

Chapter 1

__

Abhorsen In Waiting

Kagome walked up to her school with her thick, heavy winter coat bundled tightly across her. Her scarf blew in the snowy wind, and her breaths came out in small puffs of white air. Her books were cradled in both her arms, which huddled to her chest, to keep her warm.

"Kagome-chan!" A familiar female voice called to her. She turned around and stopped, waiting for her only friend to catch up with her.

"Moshi Moshi, Sango-chan!" She said happily, smiling despite the cold air making her nose flush a light red. "Miroku-sempai was looking for you. He passed me earlier." Sango flushed, and Kagome was sure it wasn't from the cold.

"Why would Houshi-san be looking for me?" she ground out angrily, "I mean he's always kept company with that little flock of giggling girls hanging around…" Kagome laughed, but her heart wasn't in it. Sango knew there was something wrong.

"He probably wants to spend the Holidays with you." She muttered "As least you have someone to do that with." Sango sighed. So it was this again.

"Kagome-chan." She sighed, "Look, I'll spend Christmas with you, I have no where else to be."

Kagome gave her a dry look, "You have a family, Sango. And no doubt Miroku wants to be there."

"Go see you dad. He'd be thrilled."

"In Osaka? That's like four hours away…" Kagome said slowly, thinking. "Oh but I guess I could always take the bus."

"No need," Sango interrupted her thoughts, "I'll take you. Right after school, if you want." She got no answer. Kagome's attention was elsewhere. Following the trail her eyes led her, she found a boy surrounded by a group of more boys.

"H-Hey! That's Inu-Yasha!" At Sango's perplexed look she explained, "He's in my Chemistry Class… He's super-smart. Give me a second here" She undid her scarf and handed it and her books to Sango. "I'll be right back" She ran in the direction of the boy.

~*~

"What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know…" Inu-Yasha snorted

"Keh! There is nothing wrong with me, you stupid humans!"

"Stop it!" A girl's voice came from outside the circle of boys and they all looked up. "Go away! Leave him alone!"

"What have we got here?" A particularly greasy looking boy stepped away from the rest. "Inu-Yasha, must you have a girl fight you battles?"

"No." While the boy was distracted, he'd found an opening. In the little window of opportunity, the boy was successfully knocked into the ground, making the rest of his group flee. 

After they were gone, the boy collapsed in the snow, making himself covered in it. "Oh! Are you okay?" Kagome ran to his side.

"I'm fine." But he stayed sitting.

"Hey… I'm sorry for intruding… but… why were they… err well… you know…?" Kagome was having trouble saying 'picking on you' because they actually were getting physical. And she knew if she said anything about that, any boy's pride would be wounded.

"Ah… no reason. They just don't like me, that's all." He said finally managing to stand. Kagome also stood. For the first time she realized just how tall he really was. She'd never actually seen him stand before then. He was about a head taller than her, but for some reason she didn't feel intimidated my him as she supposed she should have been.

"Don't like you? Why?" She looked at his face.

"I don't know!' he was angry for some reason. Maybe it had to do with the fact he'd just gotten beaten up, and now a girl was interrogating him about it. What the hell was wrong with her anyway? "Why the Hell did you come over here anyway?"

The abrupt question startled her for only a second before she recovered. She blushed. "I know a fight when I see one, if that's what you want to know. Besides I could tell you were looking for that opening. I thought it would be generous to help you." She stepped back and threw her fist up. "I could have taken him anyhow!" Her smile was contagious and he found himself smirking as well.

"Kagome! The bell is going to ring in five minutes!" Sango's voice threw her out of her happiness and she scowled.

"Sango-chan…" she muttered. "Stupid exams… I hate the last day…" She looked at Inu-Yasha again. Her bright smile was recovered, "Okay Inu-Yasha, would you like to walk to school with us?"

His surprised look was enough to make her laugh again. "S-Sure. Just let me get my stuff?" 

" 'Course" she was still smiling. He walked away for a brief moment and came back with all of his books and notebooks. As he was reaching her, one of the books fell and for a second she saw it's cover.

"Xenocide!" she exclaimed. He looked up. "That's my second favourite book!" she let out a giggle.

_How can someone so nice be so alone all the time?_

~Fin

With this installment anyways…

Remember to tell me what you want for Christmas in your review!!


	2. Chapter Two

****

Have A Merry Little Christmas

Chapter 2--

The rest of the walk to their school was relatively quiet and passed without incident. It seemed, to Kagome, that the young man beside her would be cold. At a side-glance she noted that he wore the formal boy uniform assigned to the boys in there school with only a traditional red haori for actual warmth.

The way he carried himself suggested otherwise, though. She noticed he didn't seem cold at all. After throwing his books hastily in his briefcase also given to the student of the school, he carried it under his arm, held in place only by a hand stuffed into his pant pocket. He walked as though it were spring and a breeze was still present.

"What?" He asked, snapping her out of her reverie. It wasn't rude, but rather a quick, embarrassed sound. She blushed and turned her head swiftly.

"A-Aren't you cold?" she asked slowly, "I mean that school outfit wasn't made for use in the winter… and…" She trailed off uncertainly.

"No." and that was the end of the conversation.

"Kagome-chan!" Sango's voice rang out from in front of them. Kagome ran ahead after a nod from Inu-Yasha.

"Hai!"

"I'm going to find Miroku. I'll walk with you back home, okay?"

"Yeah. I have to get to class anyhow." Kagome answered. "But… Sango… I'm staying for Christmas."

"We'll talk about it later, okay Kagome-chan." The older girl hugged her, "I want to ask Miroku… something." She let go of the girl and started a pace towards the school that was within sight. "Ja ne!"

"Be careful, Sango-chan!" Kagome called after her.

!

"Inu-Yasha!" He heard his name called, but didn't turn. "Inu-Yasha!" By the sound of her insistent voice, it was the girl from this morning… _Kagome_. Why couldn't he get hr off his mind. "Inu-Yasha." she caught up to him out of breath. He stopped and watched her take off her scarf and pant heavily. "Sango said she has errands to run…" She said after she regained her normal breathing.

"Walk with me." He said shortly.

"I-I couldn't impose. I just wanted to tell you that she invited you to a small party tomorrow. She told me to let you know."

"Oh." Inu-Yasha turned again and began walking, "I'll still walk with you. You know, if you want, of course." He rushed.

"Sure." She smiled. "I'd love to."

Abhorsen-In-Waiting

Okay I Know its super short, but oh well. Better than nothing I guess, huh? And besides I'm writing the next chapter as you read this… it might be up before the end of today…


End file.
